There are a wide variety of applications, where the detection of hydrogen peroxide is associated with a determination of interest. The systems include histology, cytology, cell identification, and diagnostic assays. Diagnostic assays may be divided between those assays which occur in solution and those assays which are detected on a solid surface.
There has been substantial development in diagnostic assays occurring on a surface. In one embodiment, migration distance as detected by color development is used for the determination of an analyte. In this way, quantitative results can be obtained without the use of sophisticated equipment. By employing a graduated scale in association with a bibulous strip, the length of the region of color development can be directly read into a concentration for the analyte.
In these assays, the dye is produced by the reaction of two molecules, one bound to the solid surface and the other in solution. The reaction of a peroxidase with hydrogen peroxide results in oxidation of one of the two molecules, which then reacts with the other molecule to form the dye.
There are a number of variables of concern associated with such assays. The ease of reading the length of the region of color development is one important aspect, particularly that the line of demarcation between the region of color development and the region where color development is absent is fairly sharp. Secondly, the reproducibility of the assay is an important variable, as well as the standard deviation. Other considerations include the rate of reaction between the two molecules, the susceptibility to influences of components in the sample, storage stability, intensity of color development, and the like. There is, therefore, substantial interest in finding dye components which will optimize the assay results.